


At midnight

by ImperialPair



Series: Mitsukawabi Gakuen Saries [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Smettila Atobe: è mezzanotte!»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: At midnight  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Fare l'amore a mezzanotte

Mitsukawabi Gakuen ore 00:00  
«Smettila Atobe: è mezzanotte!»  
Si rendeva per caso conto di che ore fossero? Domani avevano anche un esame importante: e che diamine! E invece si trovava lì i denti di Atobe che giocavano sui suoi pettorali.  
Sapeva che gli accadeva quando il suo turgido capezzolo gli veniva stuzzicato in quel modo? Il corpo andava talmente a fuoco che Tezuka rischiava di sciogliesi come un cubetto di ghiaccio lasciato fuori dal refrigeratore.  
«Basta…»  
Se fosse finita lì, gli sarebbe anche bastata, ma ovviamente il liceale sapeva benissimo che quella bocca avrebbe fatto ben peggio e già fremeva all’idea che alla fine gliel’avrebbe incominciato a risucchiare facendogli perdere la completamente la ragione.  
Perché non aveva la forza di respingerlo? Perché bramava così tanto essere devastato dall’ex rivale e attualmente compagno di stanza? Perché Atobe stava sconvolgendo in quel modo alla sua mente? Ogni volta se lo chiedeva e la sua unica certezza, era che stesse diventando sempre più dipendente dal suo coinquilino.  
«Ato… be…»  
Nel pensare che lo stesse solo stuzzicando, Tezuka, quasi gli si scatenava una risata: stava fremendo così tanto che quando l’altro avrebbe iniziato a fare sul serio in che condizioni sarebbe finito?  
«Ti prego bas… ah …ta» Sentiva l’erezione fremere terribilmente che, per quanto volesse, non era in grado di resistere e in un angolo di se desiderava terribilmente sentire quella bocca sull’erezione: l’adorava troppo e, secondo il giovane, non esisteva piacere migliore.  
Quando sentì quelle labbra sfiorargli il membro, in quell’istante ebbe la piena certezza che per l’ennesima volta era caduto nella trappola di quel ragazzo: Atobe aveva usato per l’ennesima volta il suo intuito per capire cosa il suo corpo desiderasse che gli facesse.  
“Lo odio quando fa così!” disse fra sé e sé l’adolescente fremente all’idea di quello che il compagno di stanza stesse per fare.  
«Come vuoi Tezuka»  
Di certo in quell’istante, al vecchio capitano della Seigaku, non gli importava cosa l’altro avesse usato o non usato, desiderava solo poter raggiungere l’orgasmo e sentire quel piacere devastante invadere ogni angolo del suo corpo.  
I brividi che avvertiva quando quelle labbra incominciarono a baciargli ogni punto erogeno, gli stessi che con quegli occhi azzurri era in grado di leggere, per Tezuka fu davvero troppo sentendo crescere lui quella solita ebbrezza che tanto lo faceva fremere.  
Si sentiva alla completa mercé dell’ormai ex rivale che lo stava torturando con quelle delicate carezze che mai credeva sarebbero capaci di fargli provare qualcosa di così profondo ed aveva quasi la sensazione che quei baci e il modo cui lo leccava con quella lingua, sarebbero stati capaci di farlo venire prima di quanto sperasse.  
“Se continua così io”  
Voleva forse dimostrargli che era in grado di leggere i suoi punti erogeni e che bastasse solo la sua sensuale bocca per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo: se era quello il suo scopo, ci era riuscito benissimo.  
«Sto vendo!»  
L’espressione compiaciuta dell’ex capitano della Hyotei, in quell’istante, non tradiva affatto le supposizioni provate da Tezuka: era pienamente soddisfatto di quello che aveva appena fatto  
Quanto avrebbe voluto prendere a sberle quel ghigno!  
«Non immaginavo che ci volesse così poco per farti venire» Era sarcasmo o semplicemente si stava vantando delle sue capacità? Conoscendolo forse la seconda opzione era quella che si avvicinava di più al carattere del ragazzo, con cui alla Mitsukawabi si era ritrovato a dividere una stanza contro il suo volere. «Sono il numero uno, vero Tezuka?»  
“Come ho fatto ad innamorarmi di uno come lui?”  
A quella domanda purtroppo Tezuka mai era stato in grado di rispondere e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era tenersi Atobe così com’era.


End file.
